Lost
by LE McMurray
Summary: Rodney thinks he's discovered a new energy source. {Complete}
1. 1 Rescue

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This appeared from nowhere during work last Wednesday and I just couldn't get rid of it until it was finished. Hope someone else likes it.

* * *

"Hands up everyone who actually understands what McKay is on about?" John demanded as Rodney grimaced at him.

A few hands appeared from some of the scientists sitting around the table making Elizabeth roll her eyes.

"And how many think his idea to go there is actually insane?" John asked with a grin.

"Major, this is an important thing," Rodney said slowly as if explaining to a child, "According to the Ancients database this area of space has spontaneously created wormholes. If we could find the technology which created them we may have a source of power not only to get us back home but to power the city's defences indefinitely."

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth interrupted before it devolved into another squabble, the last one ended up with them arguing over who ate the last power bar on the mission they'd just been on, "Rodney, I agree we need a little more information on this," she saw John starting to smirk but continued before he could say anything, "But I also agree that this is something we can't pass up."

"I'll have more information for you in a few hours," Rodney replied standing up to leave and throwing a smug look at John on his way past.

John rolled his eyes turning his attention to Elizabeth who sighed.

"Would it be possible for you two just once to not act like ten year olds?" she asked with a sigh, "Even for a few hours."

x

Rodney sat in his lab furiously going through the database references to the technology for what he hoped would be their way home. It had been purely by accident that he'd found it while looking for a possible way to repower the ZPM's, the notion that one of the Ancients had managed to create wormholes with no Stargate had completely enveloped his attention.

"So," John asked as he entered the lab, "Why are you suddenly so excited about leaving the wonders of Atlantis?"

Rodney turned to him annoyed, "This could also give us a way to power the shields."

"But that's not why you want the technology," John pulled over a stool and took a seat, "Is it?"

Rodney sighed, "When I was infected by nanite virus I thought I was going to die and for the first time in a long time I thought about my sister. I haven't seen her in over five years John and to be honest I don't want to die without making amends with her."

John gave a small smile, it was very rare you got to see this side of Rodney McKay and he knew he was one of the few people who ever did.

"Alright," John nodded, "Get Weir the information and we'll go check out this little experiment."

x

"Rodney, would it kill you to fly in a straight line?" John demanded as he watched the second jumper on his screen.

"Would it kill you to shut up and let me do this on my own?" came the sarcastic reply, "I'm not flying at the moment anyway, its on autopilot."

In his mind John saw Rodney sticking his tongue out in a childish defiance, it suddenly occurred to him the Elizabeth was right, they did act like ten year olds most of the time but that was part of the fun.

"Just hurry up and take your readings so we can go," John told him sensing Teyla rolling her eyes behind him, "Bedtime is close."

"And you definitely need your beauty sleep," Rodney replied, "Give me ten more minutes; I'm getting some interesting…."

"Rodney you're breaking up," John called as static cut off the scientist, "Say again."

"I said….."

"Major," Ford snapped as the jumper started to shudder.

"What the hell?" John cried, he turned to where Zelenka was checking readings.

"There are considerable energy readings building just beside Jumper two," Zelenka stated worriedly, "Rodney, you need to get away from there."

"One more minute," Rodney replied.

"McKay," John snapped worried by Zelenka's worry, "That's an order."

"I've almost…."

A bright flash of light filled the cockpit as the sound of static filled the air and the jumper tipped throwing them against the bulkhead. John scrambled back into the pilot's seat managing to get them stable before checking that Rodney and his team were alright.

"What the hell?" John muttered as he saw an event horizon in the middle of space just before it shut down.

"Where is Jumper Two?" Zelenka asked.

John started to scan the area feeling his throat constrict as all he could find of Jumper Two and his friend was part of the plating. His hand fell from the console in shock.

"Major," Teyla said softly her hand resting on his shoulder, "We must return to Atlantis."

Numbly he turned the ship and headed back to their base knowing he'd have to report the loss of one jumper, two Lieutenants and their Head Scientist.

* * *

Mira could hear Joshu counting loudly and ran to the hiding place she'd discovered earlier that morning, she was one of the best at hiding and often they had to call her that the game was finished.

She skipped through the trees heading to the small cave next to the lake, her plaited blond hair bouncing against her shoulders. She was looking forward to hearing them call for her because no one could find her.

As she neared the cave she smelled something burning and knew she should go to tell someone but she wanted to know what it was. Carefully Mira tiptoed closer to the lake staring at what she saw, after a second she turned and stared to run back to the village, crying, "Dina!"

x

Dina sighed annoyed as she heard Mira scream her name; the little girl had probably caught her hair on a bush again. Dina was the eldest of the children in this part of town, at fifteen she was still not considered an adult by the other adults but she didn't consider herself a child either. This meant she had to stay with the children during the day while she read and waited for her birthday to come so she could be considered a grown-up finally.

"Dina," Mira came running, "Come and see."

Placing her book down Dina pushed the stray bit of flaxen coloured hair out of her eyes and followed the little girl. It would more than likely be another dead frog or hurt bird as usually prompted these calls so she wasn't in much of a hurry to get to the lake but Mira grabbed her arm tugging her to make her go faster.

"Mira, what is…" Dina trailed off as she saw a man laying there obviously injured, she dropped down onto her knees looking at him but made no other move, "Mira, get my mother. Now."

The girl started to run at the order as Dina moved to look around the injured man for any clues as to where he came from.

Several other children arrived having heard Mira's calls.

"Is he dead?" Joshu asked; the little boy was at the moment fascinated by all things dead.

"No," Dina snapped at him, being sharper than she meant. She stood up and frowned at all the children crowding around, "Everyone away now."

They pouted and moaned but not one disobeyed her, Dina was the eldest and the adults took it seriously if she said they'd misbehaved.

"Dina?" she heard her mother call not long after she'd sent Mira for her.

"Mother," the teenager called back, "You may need some help. There is an injured man here."

x

Lucia ran back to the town and grabbed two of the young farmhands from the neighbouring farm, Dina was a smart girl so if she said help was needed it surely was. Mira guided them to where Dina was waiting. Lucia scanned the man noting at least a broken leg and possibly a broken wrist the way it was twisted below him, it was impossible to tell any other injuries from the blood and dirt covering him. She moved further towards the strange wreckage and found two others both burned beyond recognition as well as several strange pieces of equipment.

"Be careful as you lift him," Lucia told the men as she discreetly took several things from the wreckage in case the man needed them, "Dina, take Mira home and then return to the house."

Catching the tone of her mother's voice Dina nodded and took the girl's hand leaving Lucia to follow the two young men as they carried her patient to the small cottage nearby.

"Place him on the bed," Lucia told them before handing each a small bag filled with the rare Halda berry which grew exclusively in these parts on her farm. Both men grinned in thanks, before leaving her.

Lucia made sure she was alone before opening the locked cabinet which held the supplies she would need to tend the poor man's wounds. Gently she checked his broken leg wincing as even unconscious he cried out when she snapped it back into place. Lucia quickly fixed a splint before covering it with a blanket and she turned her attention to his other injuries. His wrist was only badly sprained and unlikely broken as she first thought; it was possible his ribs were broken but she was sure they were only bruised.

She sighed in relief, several minutes after she finished cleaning and dressing his wounds and putting away her things someone knocked on her door.

"Malis," she greeted the stocky town leader as he stood in her doorway, "How can I help you?"

"I was told that you found an injured man," Malis stated his round face redder than normal from his hurry to get here, "Where is he?"

"He is in Dina's room," Lucia told him.

"Why did you bring him here?" Malis demanded harshly, "The Gods decide who lives and who dies."

"True," Lucia replied in the same even tone, "The Gods do decide that however no man should die alone and in the dirt. That is why I brought him here, if he does not live through the night then at least he died with someone at his side and with dignity."

Malis frowned, "I want to see him."

Lucia nodded and motioned him in; she had very little regard for the Town Leader who she found to be short-sighted beyond what was good for him. Lucia stood in the doorway and Malis stared at the injured man.

"I heard his leg was broken," he said accusingly.

"I put it back in place," Lucia informed him, "I do not want my girls wakened in the night by his screams. It is nothing."

Malis looked unconvinced, "And you do not mind if he dies in your daughter's room?"

"We do not know he shall die," Lucia countered, "The Gods are many times mischievous taking ones we think are well whilst leaving ones who appear close to death. In any case I shall allow him peace and dignity if these are his last few hours."

Malis stared at her for a few moments before finally nodding, "I shall expect a report at the Council Meeting next week."

Lucia smiled at him hiding her dislike of the man well, "Of course. You must excuse me; I must feed the baby very soon."

Malis nodded and left her alone.

* * *

Rodney's first sensation as he pulled himself out of the blackness was that of pain, a lot of it and he groaned wishing Carson would stick something in his arm making it go away.

"Here," a woman said softly from nearby, "Drink this."

Rodney felt his head being lifted as a cup was placed at his dry lips; he drank down whatever it was unable to taste anything knowing only that it quenched his thirst. After several minutes the pain eased and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

When he started to waken again he heard a baby gurgling near him, he tried to force open his eyes and to sit up but a hand gently kept him lying down as a cool rag was placed on his forehead.

"You need to rest," the same woman told him, "You still have a fever. Just sleep some more."

Rodney tried to fight sleep but couldn't and the blackness came once more.

x

"Mother," a girl called as Rodney opened his eyes to what seemed to be a hut, "He is awake."

Rodney blinked in the light that suddenly filled the room of what he decided would be more of a cottage, "Where am I?"

"You're in the town of Gallant," the woman he heard every time he awoke said coming into his view, "In our home."

She was tall with light brown hair, her face being handsome was the best way he could describe it, her dark eyes filled with concern as she rested her hand on his forehead checking for fever.

"Who are you?" Rodney forced out past his dry throat.

The woman smiled making her angular face soften, "I am Lucia, that is my daughter Dina and the baby is Belin. What's your name?"

"Rodney," Rodney pulled himself so he was sitting wincing at the sharp pain that accompanied the movement.

"Your leg is broken Rodney," Lucia told him as she placed some cushions at his back, "You must be careful."

Rodney closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened, he turned to Lucia sharply, "Was anyone else found with me?"

Lucia dropped her head, "The other two men in your vessel were dead when we found you."

Rodney dropped his head squeezing his eyes shut at the news of his colleague's deaths, "Anyone else? Any other ships?"

Lucia looked confused, "Ships? No there was some wreckage near you, where the others were found but no ships."

Rodney sighed in relief hoping this meant John and the others were safe.

"Drink this," Lucia handed him a cup with some steaming green liquid in it.

Rodney sniffed it and wrinkled his nose, "What is it?"

"It is tea," Lucia replied, "Nothing but tea the same as everyone in the town drinks each day. It should make you feel better. I always do."

"Thanks but no thanks," Rodney handed her back the cup.

Lucia frowned at him, "It is tea but it shall make you feel better."

As she emphasised 'feel better' Rodney got a strange feeling so he took the tea and started to drink. It was bitter but didn't taste that bad and as he drank more the pain in his leg started to alleviate. Lucia took the cup from him once he was finished smiling as his eyes started to droop again.

"Get some more rest," she told him.

x

Rodney spent several days sleeping and drinking the tea when Lucia gave it to him but as time passed his energy returned and soon he was itching to get up.

Lucia never allowed him to push himself too far, her voice never raised louder than her normal speaking voice but he did as she told him.

Lucia smiled as her houseguest rested his leg on the stool after trying out his new crutches.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," Rodney smiled back at her, "This has to be the first night in weeks I've actually been up later than the kids. I'm alive thanks to you."

"No," Lucia cut him off sharply, "The Gods decide who live or die. I only gave you a place to die where you would not be alone."

Rodney looked confused, "Really?"

"If people interfere with this," she told him, "The Council would have them killed in an instant."

"That's preposterous," Rodney stated with disgust, "I'm not the biggest fan of doctors but…" he trailed off at her sharp look.

"Rodney, you are still ill therefore your blasphemy of the Gods must be the result of your fever," Lucia said softly touching his hand, "Around myself I understand but others would not."

Rodney nodded his mind whirling, suddenly realising the planet he was on may not be the best place for an injured man to be.

x

"Here," Dina gave him a cup as he sat on the porch the next day his leg stretched out in front of him, "Mother says you've to drink it all."

"Thanks Dina," Rodney smiled, he'd grown fond of the teenager in the short time he'd known her.

She was a sweet girl very similar in looks to her mother without the confidence Lucia exuded. Dina helped her mother without question with the baby as well as helping care for Rodney.

Rodney McKay didn't like kids, he never had. They got under foot, asked stupid questions and drove him round the twist but Dina he liked. She was a quiet girl who helped without complaint. Rodney noticed she was also a voracious reader, whenever she got a moment from helping in the house and with her younger sister Dian would be buried in a book.

"Can you hold Belin?" Dina asked handing him the baby before he could protest.

"I'm not…I…" he trailed off as the six month old girl was placed in his lap while Dina disappeared.

The baby looked up at him and giggled her brown eyes wide with a smile, Rodney smiled back down at her instantly falling in love with the little girl he held suddenly finding a hole in his soul being patched slightly.

"Thanks," Dina returned with the baby's bottle.

"I'll feed her," Rodney offered not wanting to give up the warm bundle against him; this planet may not be as bad as he thought even as he tried to work out how to leave.


	2. 2 Missing

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's given me positive reviews for this. Hope you enjoy part two and the next part will be up soon.

* * *

Elizabeth stopped at the entrance to the balcony where John stood staring out across the ocean; it was now two weeks since Rodney had been killed.

She'd given two weeks in case Rodney had just been moved to another part of space where she knew he would find a Stargate and call home but this morning she'd had to concede and pronounce the three from Jumper Two dead.

John was taking it hard losing his friend; she'd never expected the two of them to become close but after knowing the SGC's 'odd couple' and reading then seeing what they could achieve because of their differences, finding Atlantis's own version was reassuring.

"Is there a reason you're loitering?" John broke the silence turning to face her.

"I came to talk to you," she moved to join him leaning against the rail, "About the memorial service, Zelenka has organised it for two days from now."

"Good," he murmured, not wanting to have to think of that, "Who're you putting in charge?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I wanted your opinion on that first."

John shook his head sadly, "Who's in the running?"

"Well," Elizabeth chewed her lip, "Dr Kavanagh is one of our leading scientists."

"Hah," John barked sharply, "Rodney would come back to haunt me forever if we give that greasy-haired, pony-tailed ass his job."

"Then who…"

"Zelenka and Grodin," John stated sharply, "Both knew Rodney's work, both were trusted by him and we'll need at least two people to replace McKay."

"Two of them?" Elizabeth asked.

John turned to her, "Think of everything he did Elizabeth. Rodney ran the teams, explored the city, studied everything and went on missions. It'll probably take more than the two of them but they're the only two I feel could make it work."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "We'll announce it to the teams after the ceremony. Are you going to say anything?"

John dropped his head before staring out to the horizon once more, "I'll see if I can find something nice to say about him."

x

The ceremony was held in front of the Stargate the entire Gateroom was filled with people. Elizabeth allowed those who wished to take their turns speaking about the two soldiers lost in Jumper Two before she handed the floor over to John.

He walked stiffly to the front and sighed.

"Rodney McKay," he started before giving a small grin, "Was a pain in the ass, but he was our pain in the ass. The man could drive me insane within three minutes of coming into the room but he could also show me a different perspective of the universe. I know he rubbed people the wrong way and I know that there are those pleased he's no longer going to be on their case but I'm going to miss him."

With that said John stepped down taking his place back with Teyla and Ford as Elizabeth took the podium once more.

"Our friends are gone," she told the crowd, "But what they stood for, what they came here to do still exists. Dismissed."

Elizabeth returned to her office managing to get to the briefing room before her tears started. She hated losing anybody but to lose Rodney was a painful blow. She'd seen something in him when they first met as he was standing in the middle of a revelation, he was to most people as John said a pain in the ass but he was a part of the family here and she was going to miss him.

"You are allowed to be sad," the soft voice of Teyla entered the room, "It does not make you a weak leader."

"No," Elizabeth agreed, "But I need to be strong for the rest of the city."

"But you do not need to be strong for me," Teyla said looking round as John joined her, "For either of us."

Elizabeth nodded her tears silently trailing along her cheeks as Teyla placed an arm around her comforting as best she could.

"I thought you'd like to join me, Teyla, Ford, Zelenka, Carson and Grodin for a small wake," John spoke up after a few minutes, "The 'gang's' going to say goodbye the way we all remember Rodney, with chocolate and coffee."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and laughed, "Sounds good."

With a half-smile John turned and led the way, it was time to let go.

x

The entire science contingent was standing in the room waiting to find out who was being given the job of Head Scientist, many were sure it would be Kavanagh as technically he was the most qualified having been a member of the SGC but only a small few wanted him. Kavanagh was standing smugly in one corner his arms crossed waiting calmly until Elizabeth and John arrived to make the announcement.

At the other side of the room Zelenka and Grodin were standing softly talking turning when the door opened.

"Thank you all for coming," Elizabeth started without ceremony, "With the recent loss of Dr McKay we need a Head of our Science Department. Major Sheppard and I have spoken at great length on this. Dr's Grodin and Zelenka will hold this position jointly. Dismissed."

She and John left straight away as the room fell into chaos.

Kavanagh and his small band were up in arms while as they were congratulated Peter Grodin and Radek Zelenka were standing open-mouthed in shock.

"Well," Elizabeth sighed as she and John headed back to her office, "The next few hours are going to be filled with complaints."

* * *

Rodney winced as his leg was jarred when the cart hit a bump, he wasn't sure why Lucia was dragging him out of the town like this but as always her eyes spoke more than her tone ever did and this was important. In his arms slept Belin and Rodney shifted her slightly hoping not to wake her.

"So where is Dina again?" he asked as they moved further away from the town, "She not like road-trips?"

Lucia frowned at his phrase before she ignored it, "Today is when the Pastor teaches the younger members of the community about the Gods and their divine mercy."

Rodney made a slight noise of disgust; he wasn't religious in any way but had learned quickly here you kept it to yourself.

"Then why are we out here?" he demanded.

Lucia shook her head at him, "I thought you would like to get away from the town for a while. I also need to collect some more tea."

"Of course," Rodney snorted, every time he asked what it was she was giving him to drink that was the answer he got, "Tea."

"Rodney," she warned softly, "We shall be there soon. Try and enjoy the ride."

He leaned back and watched the trees go by, he'd been here what he was sure was three weeks now though he couldn't be sure since he'd slept a good part of it, not to mention his leg was healing faster than he thought a broken leg should. He still needed the crutches but could move around using only one of them when in the cottage.

When Lucia stopped the cart she took the baby from him handing him his crutches so he could get out and sit on a blanket she set out before she rested Belin in her crib near them. He sat and played with the girl who was now awake while Lucia brought out their picnic lunch.

x

"I want to apologise to you," Lucia said as they finished eating.

Rodney looked at her completely confused, "For what?"

"For not answering your questions," she replied with a sigh, "But even on the farm it is possible someone could overhear."

Rodney frowned, "Overhear what? Lucia, I don't get this at all. You are a strong person but you're so afraid to speak your mind."

Lucia finished her drink setting the cup down, "These people believe completely that the Gods will heal them alone. I know that something on this world seems to heal people faster than normal."

That caught Rodney's attention, "You're not from this planet?"

She shook her head, "Not originally no though no one in the town knows this. When I was young my home was destroyed by creatures that appeared from nowhere. I was pulled through a strange ring by my parents and ended up here."

"Is it near here?" Rodney demanded excitedly hope he could find a way home to Atlantis.

Lucia shook her head, "No. I do not actually know where it is, it was such a long time ago and I have moved a great deal since then. I'm sorry."

Rodney sighed, "It doesn't matter. It means we must have flown quite a bit after we exited the wormhole."

Lucia unsure what he was talking about just let him ramble on for a while as he theorised what had happened to him.

"Lucia, you were saying?" he suddenly remembered she had been explaining something to him.

"I was explaining why you must be careful about what you say Rodney," she replied calmly, "Especially around Malis."

"Who I've still to meet," Rodney rolled his eyes, "Though from what you've said it's an honour I'm willing to put off for a good while."

"You were very lucky it was Dina who found you," Lucia reminded him, "Anyone of the others would have left you there."

Rodney nodded, "I know. And I am grateful."

"If they ever discover what I did," her voice was serious, her brown eyes dark with worry, "They'll brand me a witch. Just be careful, for me and for my girls."

"I promise," Rodney told her.

* * *

Elizabeth watched from the control room as John exited the Stargate annoyance written all over his face. Teyla and Ford were close behind him while Rodney's replacement Dr Foster walked behind them her head down.

She was surprised when Teyla and Ford came up to her office ignoring protocol that stated they had to head straight to the infirmary after a mission.

"Yes?" she asked wondering what was so important to bring the two of them.

"We must speak with you," Teyla started hesitatingly, "About Major Sheppard's attitude to Dr Foster."

"What about it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well…it is just…" Teyla stammered slightly.

"He made her cry," Ford stated bluntly.

Elizabeth stared at them, "He made her…cry?"

They nodded in unison.

"What happened?" Elizabeth sunk into her seat.

Ford shrugged, "We don't actually know. They were checking out some readings in one of the caves as we prepared to return through the Stargate and suddenly she came running back to camp tears streaming down her face. When the Major returned he just looked at me and I knew not to ask."

"You need to speak with him," Teyla told her.

"I'm not sure I can say anything to help," Elizabeth replied tiredly, "But since someone thought it a good idea to put me in charge…"

They nodded.

"You better go before Carson sends out a search party for you," Elizabeth said sitting chewing her lip in thought as they left.

x

John stormed through the corridors of Atlantis knowing he needed to apologise to Angela Foster but right now he didn't think he could. He didn't want to admit how badly he was taking losing Rodney especially on what should have been a straightforward scientific mission.

"I always thought it would be saving people," Carson's distinctive voice cut through John's thoughts as he stepped out onto the balcony, "Aye, the way he was going he was sure to die the hero he didn't believe he was."

"It sucks," John snapped, "And I don't get why I'm so…I've lost comrades before, even friends but…"

"Here on Atlantis things are different from normal," Carson reminded him, "There's no back-up and nowhere to go after we've lost people we care about."

"He was a pain in the ass," John snapped, "He drove me up the wall. From the moment we met we disagreed on just about everything."

"And became like brothers," Carson finished.

John sighed.

"We all miss him Major," Carson reminded him, "Radek, Peter and I were the closest to him from the science teams, we all miss him but you can't keep going on like this."

"I know," John turned and sat down his back against the railing, "You want me to talk to Heightmeyer?"

"That's a start," Carson nodded.

John looked at him with a slight grimace, "And rejoin the gang."

Carson laughed, "The 'gang' need you John. We just lost Rodney, we can't lose another."

From outside Elizabeth smiled, it looked like someone had got to him first.

* * *

Rodney sat beside the fire watching as Lucia sold the small bags of berries, they seemed to haggle for quite some time over the fruit and he watched in astonishment. Finally they left and he turned to her.

"What is with those things?" Rodney demanded, "I mean you got a lot for them, from what I understand of your currency."

Lucia laughed handing him some tea before taking the seat opposite him, "The Halda berry is a delicacy, found in very few places."

"And you somehow bought the farm that had it?" he asked confused.

Lucia shook her head sipping her tea, "Just after we married, Kel and I travelled to find somewhere to settle. The town we lived in was small and we had no family there so we moved from town to town for a while looking for jobs. When we arrived in a town some distance from here we came across an old man who had fallen on the road, we helped him. In his gratitude he gave us a cutting from his own bushes."

"Which you planted here," Rodney grinned amused, "Making you the sole producer in this area."

Lucia smiled back, "Precisely."

"What happed to your husband?" Rodney asked wincing as he suddenly realised how sensitive a topic he just hit.

Lucia sighed, "Just before I discovered I was having Belin there was a flood, Kel saved several children but…"

Rodney winced, "I am so sorry."

Lucia squeezed his hand, "I am surprised it took you so long to ask."

"I have to try and find the Stargate," Rodney moved his hand back looking down at the floor feeling guilty; "I have to find my way back to my friends."

"I know Rodney," Lucia replied sadly, "But not for a few more weeks. You need a little more time to heal and I admit," she gave a slight smile, "It's nice to have another adult in the house."

x

Rodney was walking slowly around the room trying to get some strength back into his legs aware that Belin was sitting in her chair giggling at him.

"It's easy for you," he said to the baby, "You get carried everywhere."

Belin laughed at him and Rodney sat down touching his finger to the small hand smiling as she curled it around and into a fist.

"I'm going to miss you so much when I have to leave," he sighed, "All of you but I have to get back to Atlantis."

"You are going to make people think you're crazy talking to a baby," Lucia laughed from the doorway to her room.

"Who knows anymore," Rodney sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, he frowned noticing something in her hands that seemed very out of place, "What's that?"

Lucia stepped forward and to his surprise handed him his vest, "I found this when we found you. I thought you may need it."

Rodney took it from her finding his radio as well as his gun and two clips, "Thanks," he said flicking on the radio and jumping through the frequencies not really surprised to find only static.

"We should hide them so no one sees them," Lucia told him, "Malis and the others would not stop to ask questions before arresting you, me or us both."

Rodney nodded, "Good idea, the last thing I need is to be arrested, again."

Lucia tilted her head at him questioningly as Rodney laughed, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"I think I'll get that story out of you some time," Lucia teased, "Because I have a feeling that should be quite a tale."

x

Lucia nodded hello to people as she and Rodney walked towards the marketplace to gather supplies. They had come to the compromise since he couldn't help carry any of their shopping because of his crutches Belin was held to him in a sling against his chest as he hobbled along beside Lucia. She was finding it hard not to laugh at him as Belin had a tight grip of his shirt and kept pulling at it slightly choking him.

"Lucia," Malis appeared in front of them, "I have been meaning to come and see you."

"Really?" Lucia asked, "I assume you wished to check up on my guest. This is he. Rodney meet Malis our Town Leader."

Rodney nodded slightly, "Lucia has mentioned you."

Malis looked him up and down disdainfully, "And how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to…" catching the look in Lucia's eyes Rodney continued, "The Gods. Lucia has been very kind allowing me to stay with her and the girls."

"Of course," Malis sneered.

"You must excuse us," Lucia said touching Rodney's elbow, "We have much to buy and need to be home very soon."

As they started to walk away Rodney could feel the eyes of the other man following them especially Lucia and he found he didn't like that at all.

"This way," Lucia guided him to the stalls she needed to go to.

"So what's all this for?" Rodney teased, "Tea?"

Lucia laughed and swatted his arm, "Not everything is for tea Rodney."

They finished their shopping quickly but as they headed back to the cart Rodney could feel Malis watching them and he automatically went to his gun to find it wasn't there. As Lucia started them back home Rodney kept his eyes on Malis knowing he didn't like this man at all.

x

Lucia made dinner that night was Dina sat in the corner reading while Rodney fed Belin for her. He had become comfortable here and Rodney kept trying to push the thought of having to return to Atlantis soon out of his mind, when he'd read that Daniel Jackson had voluntarily lived on another planet for a year Rodney had no idea why or how he could leave his own world but now, sitting here which in some context would be domestic bliss Rodney was finally understanding.

He'd never had much in the way of family, he hated his parents and he'd been estranged from his sister for a long time. The closest he'd got to a family was on Atlantis and he wanted to tell them he was safe but leaving Lucia and the girls was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

"Dina, could you get that?" Lucia called when someone knocked in the door.

The teenager rolled her eyes marking her place in her book before heading to the door, she stepped back in surprise as Malis and several other men entered the cottage.

"Malis," Lucia frowned confused, "What brings you here?"

"You are under arrest Lucia," Malis stated as the other two men took her arms.

"What?" Dina cried.

Rodney pulled himself to his feet, "What's the charge?"

Malis turned to him a sneer on his round fat face, "Witchcraft."


	3. 3 Witchhunt

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Part Four, which is the final part, is on its way soon. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"How did Rodney do this?" Zelenka cried in exasperation.

"I have no idea but I'm hoping using his original system for dealing with certain requests will work." Grodin muttered dropping his head onto the desk, "Why did they give us this?"

"Because Kavanagh would bring back Rodney's ghost," Zelenka stated with a sad laugh.

Grodin nodded, "Dr Weir and Major Sheppard felt the same. Speaking of Kavanagh, have you read his latest request?"

"I am ignoring it," Zelenka replied as he stared at the mounds of work to do, "How did he do this? There is more work than we can get through together, how did Rodney do all this, studying finds and go on missions?"

"Not a clue," Grodin admitted as they went back to work.

Zelenka followed his lead sighing, "It is not the same here without him."

x

John leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath as Teyla stood waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" she asked swinging the stick.

He glared at her, "Admit it. You enjoy torturing me."

Teyla smiled amused, "You were the one who wished to learn as well as practice today."

He muttered under his breath as he took a defensive stance against her, "Let's go."

Teyla attacked and John did his best to defend himself, he turned when he heard someone call his name and Teyla smacked him on the head.

"Ow," he whined, "That hurt."

"I am sorry Major," Teyla said trying not to laugh at his pout while gently probing the lump on his head.

"As am I," Zelenka said from the doorway, "But I have something you should see."

John glared at him, "Unless this is life or death I'm going to the infirmary."

"It could be," Zelenka told him, "I was going through the research Rodney had on the spontaneous wormholes, there was something he missed. Well not exactly missed but at the time we didn't need the information."

"You're not making much sense but go on," John said rubbing his sore head.

Zelenka grinned, "According to the research the wormholes when they are created open up to one of only a few Stargates. I have all the co-ordinates. We can find Jumper Two, and if they did not survive we can give them a proper funeral."

John stared at him, "Are you sure they would have been outgoing wormholes?"

Zelenka nodded, "The Stargates could not open to nothing, so the spontaneous ones had to be created as outgoing."

"They could still be alive," John breathed hope settling in, he jumped up and grabbed Zelenka's arm, "Come on, we're going looking for our lost lambs."

* * *

Lucia sat on the bed in her cell worrying about her children. She was angry at Malis for doing this but not really surprised by this turn of events. The door opened and she stood to meet whoever it was refusing to cower, to her relief Rodney hobbled in.

"Get lost," he snapped at the guard who simply closed the door leaving them alone.

Lucia moved and hugged him tightly, "I am so glad it's you," she breathed as he held onto her.

"What is going on?" Rodney demanded, "Why are they doing this?"

"Because it has been almost three months since the last witch trial," Lucia told him moving him to the bed so he could rest his leg, "You have no need to worry Rodney; every woman who lives alone and takes care of herself in this town is accused of being a witch at some point in time. It has taken them quite a bit of time to turn to me."

"Dina is really upset by this," he told her, "She's not left your room all day. And I don't know how to help her."

Lucia gently stroked his cheek, "You're there Rodney. That is all she needs from you and that is all I need for you to do. I need to know my girls are protected."

Rodney sighed resting his forehead against hers clasping her hand tightly as it sat against his cheek.

"If something does happen to me," Lucia finally said.

"Don't," Rodney whispered.

"But if it does," she pushed, "My husband's brother lives in a nearby town. Dina knows where, I want you to take them there."

"I thought you said there wasn't any need to worry," Rodney said sadly.

"There isn't," Lucia replied squeezing his hand her eyes as always conveying more than her words, "I just want to be prepared."

He opened his mouth to say something of comfort but found no words; instead he moved closer to her and initiated a tender kiss. They parted after a few seconds and Rodney rested his forehead against hers once more in silence.

A sharp knock on the door made them both turn, "Times up," the call came from outside.

"Show no fear," Lucia whispered to him, "Show no sadness. Just walk…hobble out with your head held high."

Rodney nodded determination in his eyes; he leaned into her once more placing a very gentle kiss on her lips before leaving.

x

Dina looked up at him hopefully as he entered the house. Rodney dropped his eyes as he took a seat.

"She seems okay," he told the teenager, "She said something about this happening all the time."

Dina nodded, "I just never thought they'd do this to her. She looks after everyone, she's never done…" as she started to cry Rodney nervously reached out and snagged her arm pulling her to him rocking her.

"Dina," he whispered after a while, "I need you do something for me. Once this is over, she wants to leave here and go see your uncle. I need you to pack up everything you'll need, in case we need to leave in a hurry."

Dina looked scared but she nodded, "What about the Halda bushes? They are what we live off of Rodney; we'll need them if we're moving."

Rodney frowned, "Alright, gather as many of the berries as you can tomorrow. I'll go get a cutting or something just now."

"Rodney," Dina called as he started to move.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Rodney gently brushed back a stray lock of hair out of her face, "So am I but we have to be brave for your mother."

She gave him a soft smile disappearing into one of the rooms leaving him standing hoping he'd said the right thing because he had no idea what to do.

x

Rodney McKay was no botanist but he had dated one once and to his complete surprise actually remembered some of the gardening tips she'd given him. He looked at the bush containing this fruit that he actually found pretty disgusting and couldn't work out why everyone found them so damn wonderful. He was relieved when he discovered a small bush hidden just under the large one meaning it wouldn't take them long to grow the bush wherever they settled.

Leaving them would be the hardest thing Rodney knew this but he had to return to Atlantis, he owed them a great deal. Then again he still had to find the Stargate first so he wasn't expecting he'd be leaving them any time soon. Once he had the bush he headed back inside to where Dina was packing. He set the small bush down carefully before he fixed Belin's milk as he always did at this time before taking her in his lap and feeding the child.

x

He slept that night fitfully, after several hours of tossing and turning he got up and made himself some normal tea before sitting by the cold fireplace thinking. His mind drifted back to the kiss he'd shared with Lucia not knowing how that happened. Of course he cared for her, the woman saved his life but there was something in her manner and the way she treated him that meant he wasn't his usual sarcastic, annoying self around her. Instead he found himself talking to her like he was a normal person, because all she expected from him was Rodney. Not McKay astrophysicist or McKay Head Scientist for the Atlantis expedition or McKay the geek of the team, she simply expected him to be Rodney and that was something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

As he finished his tea he allowed himself the small fantasy that everything would turn out alright he'd find the Stargate and Lucia would come with him back to Atlantis where they would be a family with the girls. But Rodney knew better than to believe in fantasies like that.

Waiting for tomorrow to come was making his gut twist into knots because he had a very bad feeling about it.

* * *

Lucia stood in the centre of the room her head held high as she kept a cool gaze on the Council of Elders. Rodney hobbled in with Belin held against him in her sling and took a seat at the front right where Lucia could see them. When she did she smiled relief covering her face to have some support there.

"We are here today," Malis started walking up to the podium next to where Lucia stood, "To discover if our neighbour Lucia is a witch. I did not want to believe this when it was passed to me but the evidence against her which you shall hear is great."

Rodney snorted wishing he could do something to stop this idiocy, to protect Lucia and the girls but he was helpless.

"Present the evidence," one of the Elders wheezed, "So we can get on with this."

Malis nodded respectfully, "Of course. This man here," he turned to Rodney, "Is proof of her witchcraft. He was injured and she removed him from where he was going against the Gods."

The Elder turned to Lucia, "How so you answer this charge?"

"It is preposterous," Lucia told him, "The Gods do not forbid us to give comfort to those who may die and that was what I did. I gave Rodney a place to die with dignity and the Gods chose to allow him to live."

"Then you accept that you defied the Gods," Malis cried.

"When?" Rodney yelled annoyed only to be hushed by several people.

Lucia shook her head softly at him before turning to the Elders, "I did nothing wrong. I gave shelter to someone who needed it and the Gods awarded me with a friend who I cherish."

Malis frowned as the Council all seemed to nod in agreement with her, "Then tell us why you and you alone in this town have a Halda berry bush?"

"My husband and I were given it before we arrived here. We planted it and nourished it so it grew," Lucia replied calmly.

"How does it grow nowhere else from the seeds?" Malis demanded, "Why can no one grow another one in this entire town?"

Lucia laughed, "I cannot be held responsible for other people's failure to garden."

"You can be if you cursed them," he cried, "If you made it so that you would be the only one with this precious fruit."

"Cryin' out loud," Rodney muttered as the room exploded into shouts and calls, this was bad.

x

Rodney watched as Lucia was moved back to her cell, he listened as they were all dismissed for the Council deliberations. He headed towards her cell only to have his way blocked by two guards.

"You cannot see the prisoner while her fate is being decided," Malis appeared from behind him.

"She's allowed to see her daughter though. I checked into the town's charter," Rodney snapped back his dislike of the idiot coming through, "So get out of my way."

Malis made no move for several moments his eyes locked with Rodney's hate burning in them before he stepped to one side and Rodney pushed past him into the small room.

Lucia stood when he entered smiling to see Belin as she slept against his chest; Rodney slipped the baby out of the sling and handed the child to her mother who took the baby with a sigh of relief.

"Is Dina at home?" Lucia asked carefully.

"Tidying for when you get back," he replied just as carefully.

Lucia nodded before placing her sleeping child onto the bed taking a seat, Rodney sat beside her and suddenly found her holding onto him shaking. He'd never seen her lose control like this and it worried him more than he would ever be able to say. Lucia had from the moment he'd met her been a rock who seemed to never actually fear anything.

"I'm scared," she confessed to him as his arms locked tightly around her, "This isn't the way these things usually go. Malis is determined to have me branded a witch."

"Why?" Rodney demanded, "What the hell have you ever done to him?"

Lucia let out a noise of disgust, "I refused to marry him."

"Oh," he replied a little shaken by this, "When was that?"

"Less than three weeks ago," Lucia replied, "He didn't seem too pleased by my refusal and he…"

"Blames me," Rodney realised, "Then why not go after me? Why…why go after you?"

"Because you were saved by the Gods," Lucia reminded him, "And he knows he'd never find a way to get to you unless he proves I interfered with the Gods."

"I'm not letting this happen," he told her, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I'm not letting this happen."

"Rodney?" Lucia asked worried by the anger in his eyes.

Rodney picked up Belin replacing her in her sling, "There should be enough time for me to get back to the cottage then here before anything happens."

"What are you going to do?" Lucia asked holding his arm.

Rodney caught her chin and tilted her face up so he could kiss her once more, "Major Sheppard taught me pretty well," he told her grimly before marching out as best he could on his crutches.

x

"Dina!" Rodney yelled as he entered the cottage.

"What happened?" the teenager asked scared.

"I don't care," he replied, "I'm not letting this idiocy go on any longer. Where did your mother put my things?"

Dina looked confused but retrieved the vest watching fascinated as Rodney drew the gun and checked the clip before checking the other two in his pocket.

"What is that?" she asked jumping as he fired at the wall.

"A very powerful weapon," Rodney replied grimly, "They want 'witchcraft'; I'm going to show them some."

He got Dina to drive the cart close enough to the town so he could get there quickly but far enough away so no one would notice it. As he re-entered the town square, Belin still carried in the sling he was horrified to find Lucia strapped to a pole as they built a bonfire around her.

"What the hell?" he snapped, but before he could move any closer someone grabbed one of his crutches hitting the back of his injured leg, Rodney started to fall to his knees with a cry as two guards pulled him back to sit and Malis appeared a dagger drawn.

"If you interfere I will kill the Witch's child," he spat at Rodney before he turned to the crowd, "Burn the witch."

"No," Rodney yelled, he was held to the seat as the bonfire was lit.

As the fire moved around her she bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to cry out Lucia kept her head high, her eyes fixed on Rodney not letting them have the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"Mother!"

Dina came running and was grabbed by one of the guards who held her back kicking and screaming pulling her to where Rodney was being held. Rodney caught the girl pulling her close to him as she cried trying to protect her when Lucia could take no more and screamed in agony.

x

It was over.

Rodney continued to hold an inconsolable Dina as the crowd dispersed, he looked over to where Malis grinned at him.

"Dina," Rodney whispered, "We have to go."

She sniffed nodding as her tears continued to fall.

Rodney wiped her cheeks, "Don't show fear, don't show sadness, walk away with your head held high."

Dina looked at him incredulously.

"For your mother," Rodney told her, "Do this for her."

Dina took a deep shuddering breath before she pulled away from him; she took the discarded crutches from the ground and handed them to him. Rodney pulled himself to his feet his eyes settled on the remains of the body in the centre of the bonfire before he glared at Malis.

"You cannot leave," Malis snapped, "You were tainted by the Witch."

Rodney turned on him anger burning in his eyes and he drew his gun firing a shot just to the left of Malis' ear, "Come near us again and next time I will not miss."


	4. 4 Running

Author's Notes:- thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

This is the final part and I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked Zelenka.

"Of course," the scientist nodded vigorously, "Peter and I went over it several times before I spoke with Major Sheppard."

"Elizabeth, we could find them," John told her seriously, "Let us try at least."

Elizabeth finally nodded, "Alright, I want Dr Zelenka and Carson to go as well. Just in case."

"Yes Ma'am," John grinned grabbing Zelenka's arm and yanking him out of the office.

They headed down to the Jumper Bay to find Ford, Teyla and Carson already there waiting for them.

"Are we there yet?" Ford asked as John took his seat.

John gave a soft snort of laughter turning to Zelenka, "Where do we start?"

"I believe I have the two most probable planets," Zelenka told him, "I have entered them into the databanks. As soon as you are ready we should go."

John rolled his eyes, "Control, we're ready to go."

"Good luck Major," Elizabeth replied, "Try and bring them back."

John manipulated the controls smiling as he saw the Stargate open waiting for them, for the first time in over a month he felt a sense of hope. With a smile he cloaked the ship and headed through the Gate.

x

As they exited the Stargate onto the lush green planet, John noted that the area around the Stargate was deserted but several hundred miles away they could see what appeared to be a town.

"See if you can find any trace of Jumper One," John ordered Zelenka, "I'll fly around to see if we can find anything."

Zelenka nodded busying himself in his work as Ford, Teyla and Carson sat in the back waiting. All just hoping that with this discovery would lead to the return of their friend.

"I think I may have something," Zelenka murmured, "A trace of metal that does not appear to belong to this world."

"Jumper Two this is Jumper One," John transmitted, "Rodney, can you hear me?"

* * *

Rodney took one more look at the cottage he'd been living in before he struck the match; sadly he tossed it into the small pool of liquid sitting waiting. He felt Dina hug his arm, her tears soaking into his shirt as they watched the cottage start to burn before he moved the cart away from the farm and the town.

They needed to get as far away from here as possible before even thinking about trying to find the girls uncle. Dina sat holding her baby sister as he tried his best to drive the thing without killing them. Rodney was sure the girl had slipped into shock from what happened to her mother, he kept having to force back his own grief to make sure the girls were safe. It was the one thing she asked of him, it was all he could do for her now.

They headed deeper into the forest hoping everyone would be so distracted by the fire they wouldn't have a chance to come after them for at least another few hours. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"Find them," Malis sounded from close behind them.

Dina turned to him, "What do we do?"

Rodney grimaced, "We run," he flicked the reins making the horse start to gallop wincing as the bumps jarred at his sore leg hoping Dina had a good grip of both the cart and her sister.

He swore under his breath as they came to a ravine, there was no way they could get across, they'd have to go back and from the sounds of things they'd run straight into Malis and his cronies. Then he heard it.

"Jumper Two this is Jumper One," John's voice suddenly sounded from his pocket, "Rodney, can you hear me?"

Rodney dug out the radio flicking it on, "John?"

"Rodney," he heard John laugh in relief, "Are you alright?"

"No but no time to discuss that," Rodney replied quickly, "Are you close?"

"We're honing in on your signal," John told him, "Just keep transmitting and we'll be there soon."

Rodney made a decision, "Follow the signal. When you get there, protect them."

He got himself off the cart and motioned Dina to come, the girl slid off the cart holding her sister tightly against her.

"Take this," Rodney handed her the radio, "Keep this button pressed down, someone will come for you I promise."

"What about you?" Dina asked afraid.

Rodney gently touched her cheek, "I'll be right behind you," he grabbed Belin's bag and the bag holding the small bush, "Take these and just don't stop until you meet a man who will be wearing something similar to what I wore when you found me."

Dian nodded, holding her sister tightly the bags over her shoulder and the radio clenched tightly in her fist she ran into the forest.

"Find them fast Major," Rodney whispered before arming himself waiting for Malis to arrive.

x

John followed Rodney's signal his heart lighter than it had been in over a month but he was confused by Rodney's final transmit and worried.

"Got him," Zelenka told him, "We will have find a clear space to land."

"Found one," John replied starting to set the Jumper down, he grabbed the life signs detector and tuned it to Rodney's radio following the signal through the trees.

A young girl holding a baby jumped as he appeared with the gun aimed at her, John dropped his gun.

"Are you a friend of Rodney?" the girl asked afraid.

John noticed the radio gripped tightly in her hand and nodded, "I'm Major Sheppard. Where is Rodney?"

"He's back at the cart next to the ravine," the girl told him, "Malis is after us, they'll kill him if you don't help."

John caught the girls arm and pulled her towards the Jumper, "Teyla, Ford."

The teenager jumped as the other two members of the team appeared from nowhere but John kept a firm grip of her arm.

"Teyla," John ordered, "Take her into the Jumper, make sure she's okay. Ford, we're going after Rodney."

x

Rodney pulled his gun as Malis and his posse arrived with, in a total cliché, pitchforks.

"Where are the children?" Malis demanded.

"Safe," Rodney sneered aiming the gun at him, "Which you aren't."

"You kill me and they will tear you apart," Malis pointed to the others with him.

"But you'll still be dead," Rodney told him, "And that is all I want."

Malis laughed and swung at Rodney who moved out of the road before firing at the man's leg narrowly missing Malis. As several of the men converged on him Rodney was pretty sure he was dead and he just hoped John had found Dina.

"McKay," a voice sounded making all the men turn, "These guys bothering you?"

"A little," Rodney replied relief filling him, "Think you can do something about it?"

"Who are you?" Malis demanded, "How dare you interfere in the removal of a witch's consort."

"Consort?" John mused with a half grin, "You have been busy McKay."

"Leave and we shall forget about this," Malis yelled.

"Ahhh no," John replied, "You see we want him back in one piece and anyone who gets in our way…" he let out a burst of fire just in front of their feet forcing them all back, "McKay, time to go home."

Rodney nodded grabbing his crutches but as he hobbled past Malis he stopped and glared at the man before him.

"You killed an innocent woman because of your ego," Rodney growled at him, "You orphaned two children all the while making yourself seem like the saviour. I hope you burn in hell."

Rodney swung and caught Malis across the jaw with a loud crack sending him sprawling before he hobbled over to join his friends.

"I think we should get the hell out of here and fast," John stated, "Ford, take the rear. Carson get the Jumper ready to leave."

"Did you get him Major?" Carson asked worriedly.

John looked at Rodney and motioned him to say something.

"I'm here Carson," Rodney spoke up as exhaustion started to catch up with him, "Are the girls there?"

"They're here and safe," Carson told him

Rodney sighed in relief, "Tell them I'll be there soon."

Rodney allowed John to help him to a clearing where Teyla appeared from nowhere smiling in amazement and joy to see Rodney.

"Dr McKay," she greeted him but Rodney didn't stop instead he headed to where Dina was sitting holding Belin close.

He sat beside the girl and wrapped his arm around her as John took his seat and started them home.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the control room wondering if they would find anyone from Jumper Two alive. She hated to admit it but she was more concerned about getting Rodney back than any of the others from Jumper Two. He was her friend and the hope they may get him back was something she was holding onto.

Suddenly the Gate dialled and she jumped to the controls, "Any IDC coming in?"

Grodin shook his head before grinning, "It's Major Sheppard."

"Drop the shield," she told Grodin, "I'll be in the Jumper Bay."

With that she hurried out hoping their mission had been a success.

She found Rodney sitting in the back of the Jumper holding Belin in one arm while Dina rested against his other. Now they were safe and able to relax the grief and horror was catching up with them.

"Rodney," Carson crouched in front of him, "Rodney I need you to look at me."

Slowly he looked up into the doctor's eyes, "I need to get the girls somewhere so they can rest."

Carson nodded and helped Rodney to his feet seeing Elizabeth arrive. She frowned as Rodney didn't even acknowledge her presence turning to the teenager at his side making sure she was beside him as they headed to the infirmary.

"What happened?" she asked John.

"I have no idea but he was not happy with some guy when we got there," he explained, "I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Let's go see what Carson has to say," Elizabeth gave a half-smile.

x

Rodney lay on the bed Carson had forced him too watching as Dina slept finally, Belin in a makeshift cot next to her sister.

"Your leg seems to be well on the way to being completely healed," Carson noted bringing Rodney's attention back to him.

"Lucia was very skilled," Rodney murmured sadly, "I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Rodney?" Carson asked concerned by his friend's depression.

"I just need to sleep," Rodney turned away from the worried gaze of the Doctor, "I haven't in a few nights."

"Then get some rest," Carson told him.

"Just wake me if the girls need me," Rodney murmured before giving into exhaustion.

"Of course Rodney," Carson gently covered his friend with the blanket.

Carson turned to find Elizabeth and John entering the room and motioned them away from where Rodney slept so they didn't wake him.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Physically," Carson started, "He'll be fine. From what I can tell and the little I've managed to get out of him he was injured quite badly in the crash. His leg was broken, sprained wrist, bruised ribs, cuts etc but a woman he called Lucia saved him. From what I can see his leg will heal completely even though under normal circumstances he shouldn't be at this level of healing."

"And emotionally?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think he's in shock," Carson stated, "He's very protective of the children with him and the teenager seems to look to him for it. Considering his usual attitude to kids this is quite an amazing thing."

"I want to talk to him once he's awake," Elizabeth said.

"Of course," Carson nodded, "But I don't know how responsive he'll be."

* * *

Rodney sat in the briefing room trying not to yawn. Dina had a nightmare and her screams had woken him as no one could calm her. Rodney had sat with the girl and hugged her until she calmed down falling back asleep. By this time he was awake, so he checked in on Belin before heading to give a report to Elizabeth on what had happened to him.

"Rodney," Elizabeth smiled as she entered the room, "It's so good to have you back. This place was not the same without you"

"Of course it wasn't," he replied automatically falling back into old patterns, "I'm still quite tired Elizabeth so can we do this fast?"

"Of course," she smiled at him, "What happened?"

Rodney sighed shifting his leg to a more comfortable position, "I was studying the energy readouts when I was flung against the bulkhead. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in a cottage. A woman called Lucia, she saved me," Rodney stopped for a second swallowing hard before explaining what had happened as dispassionately as possible.

"So you were taking her daughters to their uncle when you were attacked," Elizabeth said.

"I don't think Dina wants to return to the planet," Rodney told her, "I don't know how yet but I will look after them."

"Rodney…"

"Can I go?" he asked, "I don't want to leave Dina alone for too long."

Elizabeth nodded watching as he pulled himself off the chair and hobbled out of the room knowing there was something he wasn't telling her.

x

John walked towards the balcony needing to relax for a while quite surprised to find Rodney sitting holding the baby feeding her with a very gentle smile on his face.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this Belin," Rodney murmured to the baby, "But I can't lose you two as well. You're all I have of your mother."

John stood in the doorway, "You were in love with her," he realised not knowing he'd said it out loud till Rodney jumped round.

"I was getting there," he admitted returning to feeding the baby on his lap.

"So?" John asked taking a seat across from him, "Tell me."

Rodney sighed, starting to tell him about Lucia and how he'd fallen for her before losing her before his eyes.

"It explains why you don't want to let the kids go," John said softly, "Though you know there's no way you can continue to be part of the team as well as doing everything else you do if you have to care for a baby."

"I had a feeling," Rodney replied looking down sadly at the baby who was laughing up at him, "I'm guessing you have a suggestion."

John nodded, "The Athosians would be able to help. It'll be the safest place for them and you'd still be able to see them."

Rodney sighed knowing his friend was giving him the only possible solution to this even if it broke his heart for the second time in as many days.

x

"Are you sure about this?" Dina asked softly looking up at him her eyes wide.

"Gaya is a good person," Rodney told her, "She lost her children when the Wraith attacked their home. She'll cherish you and Belin I know it."

"And you'll come see us?" Dina whispered.

Rodney leaned down so he was face to face with her gently pressing his hand to her cheek, "I am here no matter what. All you have to do is contact the city and I'll come I promise."

Dina nodded sniffing back tears before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Rodney held onto her being careful of Belin who was sucking her thumb sadly against her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you Rodney," the teenager whispered, "I'll miss you."

Rodney swallowed hard as he smiled down at her, "I'll miss you both. You should go, Carson gets a little anxious when he has passengers who can't fly the ship if he does something wrong."

Dina gave him one last sad smile before entering the Jumper and taking her set beside Teyla, Rodney stood watching until the doors closed. The roof opened and Carson piloted the small craft up towards the sky leaving Rodney alone. Slowly he left the room hobbling along the corridors back towards his quarters to obey Carson's orders and rest. Once there Rodney lay down pulling the pillow over his head and wept for all he had lost over the past few days.


End file.
